mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дэниэл Инграм
thumb|250px|Дэниэл Инграм Даниэл Инграм ( ) - канадский композитор и автор песен. Родился 13 июня 1975 года. Закончил университет Саймона Фрасера (Simon Fraser University). Живёт в Ванкувере. Автор музыки более 200 песен. Его композиции известны в 180 странах мира. Стили его музыки варьируются от попа и рока до композиций бродвейских мюзиклов и классики. Многократно номинировался и получал премии. Упоминался в журнале "Rolling Stone" в связи со своей работой в проекте "Дружба - это Чудо". Считается, что среди современных композиторов обладает наибольшим количеством фанатов и последователей. Лучшие его работы набирают 25 и более миллионов просмотров на YouTube. С января 2014 года владелец собственной студии "Smash Music". Фильмография * On Screen!, (2005-2008) * Last Chance Cafe, (2006) * Imaginary Playmate, (2006) * Пукка, (2006) * Nobody (2007) * Love Notes, (2007) * Белый шум 2: Сияние, (2007) * To Be Fat Like Me, (2007) * About a Girl, (2007) * Second Sight, (2007) * Ricky Sprocket, Showbiz Boy, (2007) * Martha Speaks, (2008) * Crash Test Mommy, (2006-2009) * The Week the Women Went, (2009) * Combat School, (2009) * The Stagers, (2008-2009) * Kung Fu Magoo, (2010) * Pound Puppies, (2010-2013) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, (2010-...) * Littlest Pet Shop, (2012-2013) My little pony Когда Инграму предложили заняться музыкой для мультсериала My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, он решил прослушать, что было в прошлых поколениях. Он пришёл к выводу, что всё это изрядно устарело. Инграм принял решение освежить музыкальные темы сериала. После песни Последний день зимы Инграм завоевал любовь фанатов My Little Pony. Дэниэл Инграм стал автором музыки всех песен сериала. Помимо этого, он написал 6 композиций для фильма Девочки из Эквестрии и 12 для My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок. Написал песни для короткометражек Shake Your Tail и Perfect Day for Fun!. В последней к тому же выступил соавтором Эми Китинг Роджерс. В эпизоде Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен озвучил одного из фоновых персонажей. Инграм продолжает сотрудничать с Хасбро в пятом сезоне. Премии Был номинирован на премии: *Leo Awards, Best Musical Score in an Animation Program or Series, 2009, Martha Speaks (2008). *Дважды Emmy Awards, Outstanding Original Song - Children's and Animation, 2012, песни Пусть лучший победит! и Пони, которую должны знать все, My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic (2010). *Emmy Awards, Outstanding Original Song - Children's and Animation, 2013, Littlest Pet Shop (2012). *Leo Awards, Best Musical Score in an Animation Program or Series, 2014, эпизод Pinkie Pride, My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic (2010). Получил премии: *Leo Awards, Best Musical Score in a Music, Comedy, or Variety Program or Series, 2008, About a Girl (2007). *Leo Awards, Best Musical Score in an Animation Program or Series, 2010, Martha Speaks (2008). *Leo Awards, Best Musical Score in an Animation Program or Series, 2013, эпизод Загадочное волшебное лекарство, My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic (2010). *Leo Awards, Best Musical Score in an Animation Program or Series, 2014, Littlest Pet Shop (2012). Ссылки * http://danielingrammusic.com/ * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daniel_Ingram * http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2114792/ * http://ca.linkedin.com/pub/daniel-ingram/3/916/251 * https://www.facebook.com/dannyimusic * https://twitter.com/dannyimusic * https://soundcloud.com/dannyimusic en:Daniel Ingram Категория:Творческий коллектив Категория:Мужчины